


Essentials

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both Rodney and John are taking advantage of having Atlantis on Earth to requisition a few essentials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essentials

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).



> Written for:  
>  **mcsheplets** 224: Bonus - YAY! I'm back up to date with the challenges, temporarily at least!  
>  **trope_bingo** Round 6: canon fodder

"What more could you want, Doctor McKay?" Woolsey asked.

"A bonus? Hazard pay for all my staff?" 

"Unfortunately I can't authorize any additional remuneration for civilian services, no matter how well warranted, but I do have an extensive budget for allocating resources to the city."

"You would think saving the planet would merit something," he groused, then snapped his fingers as Woolsey's words finally sank in. "One of those state of the art coffee machines with a limitless supply of coffee. Good coffee."

Woolsey stared hard at him for a moment before sighing. "That I can arrange, as long as you are aware the machine and its supply will be for the benefit of everyone, not just yourself."

Rodney fumed because one seriously good coffee machine between three to four hundred caffeine-addicted scientists was simply not going to last long. When he remarked on this, Woolsey sighed.

"Three machines. Two for the labs and one for the Mess Hall."

Rodney pondered on this for a moment then remembered he had autonomy over the labs and any equipment in them, so the coffee machine could be placed in the lab where he did most of his work. He smiled brightly before handing Woolsey the list of all the other items his scientists had requested now they didn't have to consider premium space on-board the _Daedalus_ or _Apollo_. With Atlantis floating off the San Francisco shoreline they could request anything that might be useful for when Atlantis headed back to Pegasus. Most of the scientists had enough unspent back-pay that most personal items such as better quality bedding, clothing, music and video systems, and a huge library of new movies and games, was not that much of an issue. He didn't bother to mention he'd already picked up a top of the range coffee maker and a generous supply of Hawaiian Kona coffee for his quarters.

Rodney had also requested an additional ten Mark V generators for emergencies and off-world missions, and he knew John had requisitioned enough rail guns and other ordnance to destroy what was left of the Wraith and keep Atlantis defensible should the creatures they met on their journey through alternate dimensions find their way to Pegasus. When the I.O.A. balked at the amount of firepower he had requested, John mentioned they also had the renegade Asgard to think about.

Of course O'Neill rubber-stamped anything John requested without question and was probably slipping things onto the list that even John hadn't thought about... yet.

He groused about this to John later that evening.

"I bet if you asked for a pony he'd simply ask what color?"

John smirked, but Rodney knew they were lucky to have O'Neill on their side. If Landry had been in charge then the military would probably be down to begging for bows and arrows by now, he thought ungraciously, though he knew that was a slight exaggeration just by the way John raised both eyebrows when he repeated it to him.

"Admit it, Landry wouldn't have granted you half the items you listed."

John shrugged. "Personally, I didn't expect to get half the things I listed. I only added them to give the military some non-essential stuff to cut from the list to make them look as if they're trying to save money."

"Really?"

John shrugged again. "Got to play the game, Rodney. Everything agreed in the 'would like' column is a bonus... like you getting Woolsey to agree to three coffee machines."

"Yes, well. Coffee is essential. It is," he insisted when John snorted a little derisively, stabbing a finger into John's chest.

John knocked away his hand and poked back.

"Ow! I bruise easy." But this didn't stop Rodney from narrowing his eyes and stepping closer to John, poking him in the chest again.

"Cut it out," John stated, "Or accept the consequences," he added, pushing Rodney lightly.

"Oh, there will be consequences," Rodney breathed, seeing John's eyes bright with mischief.

A few minutes later they were sprawled over Rodney's giant bed, still laughing from the 'banter' that had devolved into play fighting. Rodney sobered as he looked at John, still smiling as he leaned over and kissed him.

Later as they lay quietly together, naked bodies barely covered by the crisp new sheets and blanket, Rodney sighed as he breathed in the light musk of sweat and sex, and the still lingering hint of John's favorite after shave.

Woolsey had asked him what more he could want, and as John turned his head slightly to bestow a light kiss on Rodney, he realized he already had the most essential thing in his life. He had John, and everything else was just a bonus.

END  
 


End file.
